Madness In His Veins (Currently Editing)
by d3m0nically
Summary: "He swore not to give in. He promised not to let go. He thought he could control himself. But nothing could have prepared him for the madness that ran in his veins." [ Original desc. shortened because of character limit. ] Rated T for Yaoi, Soul x Kid in later chapters.
1. Ch·1

**Original Desc:**

**He swore not to give in.**  
**He promised not to let go.**  
**He thought he could control himself.**  
**But nothing could have prepared him for the madness that ran in his veins. The Black Blood remains, and a certain little demon is back. Soul can't handle it this time, and his friends have no way of saving him. In complete desperation, a certain shinigami takes matters into his own hands, ultimately almost losing his soul.**  
**Will they ever turn Soul back to normal? Or will the crimes he commit only bring him deeper into this world without fear?**

* * *

**Madness In His Veins**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Soul could have sworn he had been in his bed only seconds before. Now, there was no soft mattress positioned next to his window, and their definitely wasn't any sign of the sun he usually saw when he woke up. Each roam of his eyes only meeting darkness, and each attempt at breathing only sent him into a coughing fit. Many attempts at getting air were given, but failed as he only fell into another fit again.

_'What's going on?'_ he thought, sensing his abdomen begin to hurt from the forced hack. _'Where am I? Where is Maka?'_

His lungs were now desperately begging for air, but he was unable to do anything. The weapon now realized that he couldn't move any limbs, and was sent into a panic. If air had been able to penetrate his lungs, he would have been hyperventilating. Now coming to horrible conclusions, he couldn't help but narrow it down to one theory.

_'Am I dead?'_ He searched his memories desperately for an answer.

Nothing.

His mind was empty and dark. All he knew was that there should have been a mattress underneath him, perhaps a cushion? Wait, had he really been in his bed? He began to doubt even the memories that were with him. How could he know they weren't just made up? Ignoring that possible theory, he began to ask the more important questions. Where was he? Was he lost? Was he dead? Was he dying? Had his soul been eaten by a kishin? What was going on?!

He now also realized that his lungs were screaming for oxygen, and that if he wasn't dead already, then he would be suffocated to the brink of it. His mind was racing. The desperation of air not filling his lungs began to push his strength forward. Breaking free from what now looked- and felt -like a liquid restraint, he reached out in front of him. A bright light ahead of him influenced him forward. As he broke through whatever the substance was, he was finally able to feel daylight.

Gasping for air as he stretched his arms, he saw only sand around him. Checking each limb for proper function, he relaxed slightly when he saw that everything was working fine. Turning to examine his lower body, Soul suddenly felt his blood run cold and his eyes widen in terror. For a minute, though, it felt like hours, the weapon could not form words. Mouth opening, only to close and along with it shut his eyelids, his heart racing and mind hoping to eliminate the gruesome image before him. But it was far to real in his sight.

"_M-Maka?!_" he finally screeched out, the sound echoing horrifically in his mind; her eyes became lifeless. There were no words to form the excruciating pain Soul felt at this moment. Not physical, but- in the worst way -emotional.

* * *

A scream filled the classroom, and all the students frantically looked over to the source of such a noise. Grasping at his temples, was none other than Soul "Eater" Evans. Eyes glued shut, mouth open on a terrible yell of pain; his meister, Maka, was shocked far more than the others.

"S-Soul!" she cried out in panic, dropping her textbook in the process. "What's wrong?! Soul!"

He continued to shriek, hurting most of the ears of his friends around him. There was no sign such a sound stopping. He grasped out for Maka's hand, and she allowed him to take it. The blood drained from her head, and a cold sweat broke out almost immediately.

"Soul, what on Earth...?!" Death The Kid yelled, standing up and turning to face the young weapon. His face just as worried as his friend's meister.

"Is he alright?!" Tsubaki yelled, standing up as well.

"Stay in your seat." Stein calmly ordered, not looking away from the chalk board.

Though he now had a tight grip on Maka's hand, Soul's voice still emitted the (what seemed to be rising) shriek of pain. The students were growing restless, disobeying the order Stein had given and slowly edging away from their seats, frightened by the weapon's terrified howl.

Maka desperately made attempts to calm him down, soothing him, whispering in his ear, hugging him, but nothing worked. He simply squirmed, only pausing in his shrieks to get air, which he seemed to choke on here and there. Stein finally looked away from the chalkboard.

Almost all the students were gathered by the door; this was only disrupting class. He watched the weapon's terrified expression, seeing as he squirmed when Maka got too close, pushing back against the end of his seat to gain more space between them. He only wanted to hold her hand, it seemed.

As his shrieks calmed down, he took a long inhale of breath, choking on it as it came to his lungs. Thrown into a coughing fit, he felt something move in his throat this time. Eyes widening, only narrowing to adjust to the light, he felt the desperation of not being able to breath again. He couldn't have that. He _wouldn't _have that. Coughing again and again, he felt whatever it was begin to edge towards his mouth. Coughing twice as hard this time, he aimed into the left sleeve of his jacket. It came out in a devastated splatter, dripping off the leather clothing slowly.

Trying to fight off the drowsiness that now overcame him, he heard the muffled, worried yells of his friends. But all he could focus on was the dark liquid now dripping from his coat. Slow, dark, and a horrible stench. His eyes widened once more, but slowly closed as he felt sleep overcome him.

_'Black...blood?'_

And then he was gone.

* * *

**The beginning was written _very _late at night, so, sorry for any illegible grammar. I originally posted this on WattPad, but decided to publish it here as well. Hopefully I get a bit more feedback. Please tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is encouraged. Thanks for reading!**

**\- exdemonofheaven**


	2. Ch·2

**Madness In His Veins**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was dark again. Soul wasn't enjoying this anymore. In fact, he hadn't been enjoying it anyway. What the hell was going on? About to attempt screaming, he felt the touch of cool skin against his hand. Slowly opening his eyes, he focused his view on six faces he knew very well. Briefly allowing his eyes to search the room, he realized it was the infirmary.

"Hey guys..." he attempted to sit up, only flinching in pain when his abdomen contracted. _"Agh...!"_

"Soul!" Maka grabbed his hand tightly, pushing him back down on the bed so he was laying down. "Please don't try to sit up. The horrible coughs you were giving earlier strained your whole lower body from your chest down."

He sighed, once again flinching as his abdomen expanded again.

"Damn, man." Black Star chuckled, trying to hide the worry in his eyes. "That scream you gave totally freaked me out! And that takes a lot of effort, dude! Nothing could ever creep out a star like me!"

Chuckling (and once again wincing in pain) Soul smiled at his friend, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Hah, sorry about that." he kept himself cool and collected. "Just a nightmare, really."

"You shouldn't be sleeping in class," Maka tisked, smiling comically.

Looking at each of his worried's friend's faces, trying to reassure them with a grin, Soul couldn't help but realize that Kid wasn't making a single comment. His face was turned away from the conversation, and, even when his own weapons joined into the (a bit muffled in Soul's point of view) discussion, he focused his eyes on anything but Soul himself.

"Kid?" the weapon called him out, stopping everyone in their ongoing worried conversation. "What's wrong, man?"

"Wh-Wha...?!" Kid suddenly snapped out of his daze, realizing that now everyone had their sight focused on him. "O-Oh, nothing. Simply examining that chair over there. Definitely not aligned with the desk symmetrically, no."

To further try to prove his point, he walked over to the chair itself and realized it was asymmetrical. Frantically now trying to align the chair with the desk perfectly, he forgot about his friends staring at him. They watched as he took out a random role of measuring tape,

Liz sighed, turning back to Soul.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, either." she groaned. "He's been all weird since you started screaming. In fact, he even forgot all about how the lights aligned along the walls in the hall weren't perfect."

Tsubaki cocked her head to the side, giving a sweet smile.

"Perhaps he's just overcome with worry." she said aloud. "After all, this is a friend of ours. We are all worried about him deeply."

"Yeah..." Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Agh..." Soul groaned as he attempted to yawn, but only felt a sharp pain in his abdomen once more. "Gosh, this really sucks balls..."

"Hehe, he said balls!" Patty giggled, causing Liz to groan at her sister's immaturity.

"Uh, Soul, one other thing." Maka suddenly brought up, looking away briefly. "You coughed something up just before you fainted."

_'Shit...'_ he thought, his breath hitching once again. _'Did she see it...?'_

Maka pulled out a small test tube, showing a dark, almost black liquid. Soul turned pale, and he almost began to back away, until Maka opened it, and looked inside. She has a plain expression, and Soul was confused until she began to speak.

"You really shouldn't drink so much grape juice at night," she scolded him, grimacing as the odor of grape filled her nostrils. "It'll give you all kinds of nightmares."

He blinked a few times, then chuckled bit, as well as wincing in short pain.

"Right," he laughed. "Sorry to worry you guys."

"You better be sorry!" Liz exclaimed. "Because of you, they added another thirty minutes to this boring class."

Soul smirked, almost laughing until he realized that perhaps that wasn't the best idea.

* * *

**Hopefully this wasn't bad, though it was pretty short. I really am trying to put my all into this story. I have a million other fanfic ideas rushing through my head as well. I might post them all here, too. Please leave some feedback, and tell me what you liked! Thanks for reading!**

**\- exdemonofheaven**


	3. Ch·3

**Madness ****In ****His ****Veins**

**Chapter ****Three**

* * *

Soul was allowed home after that incident. Maka had protested against it, claiming that he should stay at the infirmary. But, Stein rejected her plea, telling her that Soul was fine, and that there was no point in healing someone who wasn't even sick. She grimaced at his rejection, hanging her head in shame when she realized he was right. Smiling when Soul put a hand on her shoulder, she walked with him down the many stairs of DWMA and watched him on the journey home. On the way, they remained silent. Maka not being able to muster up the courage to speak, and Soul too lost in his thoughts to care.

_'How could that have been grape juice?' _he doubted himself. _'How could I have thought it was Black Blood?'_

He knew the look of black blood. He could tell the difference between something he drank occasionally to something he could only see if he fought Crona or perhaps Maka if she ever went mad. There was no way he had mistaken that for Black Blood. It had to be Black Blood. There was no doubt...right? Soul re-played what had happened before he passed out. That black liquid was thick, because it had taken a while to drip to the floor. He noticed that the second it started to fall off his leather jacket sleeve. Grape juice doesn't do that. Well, not the kind he drinks. It would have to be incredibly old and just plain out unhealthy. He didn't drink that kind of stuff. So, how had it been grape juice?

Also, another thing that kept bothering him. How had they managed to fill up a test tube of this stuff with only the splatter on his jacket sleeve? He could have sworn he only had a mouthful of that stuff, and the test tubes that Stein had were about two times his _hand_. That just wasn't right. None of this was right. It couldn't have been grape juice. It must have been Black Blood. Or maybe it _was _grape juice and he was too insane to realize that his thoughts were no longer his?

Soul froze.

"...Hm?" Maka realized his sudden stop. "What's wrong?"

"..."

These weren't his thoughts. None of them were his thoughts. It was a dark voice echoing in his head, reading aloud all of his worries and doubts as though it were written on paper. He wasn't silently saying it all in his head, he was being told each one, as though it was his favorite bed time story. He looked towards Maka, mouthing out words that just didn't want to form. As though they were lodged in his throat. He felt his hand involuntarily come up, feeling along his Adam's apple. Wanting to scream, he looked towards Maka for help, and only saw her lifeless eyes. She swayed back and forth, almost like a rag doll. Eyes wide in fear now, Soul felt his wayward hand begin to harshly grope the center of his throat. A shriek escaped Soul's lips as the skin just below his chin was ripped down to his stomach.

And then, it was gone.

He opened his eyes again, realizing that Maka had been trying to shake him awake from his trance for about five minutes.

"Soul!" she yelped, watching his eyes move. "What just happened?! Are you alright?! You were shivering, and your eyes didn't want to open, and your mouth kept moving, and-"

"Maka!" he screamed, pulling her into an abrupt hug. "I'm fine."

The hug was to assure her, but, it was more to calm down his speeding heart rate. What was happening? Had he zoned out, and his twisted mind begin to take over? He didn't want to think about it now. He just wanted to keep his arms wrapped around his meister; someone he cared so much about, that if he lost her, it would be like losing his most dearest sibling.

* * *

The weapon's eyes felt heavy, his body weighed with exhaustion, and his skin felt clammy with sweat. He reached over for the alarm clock on his nightstand, and saw that it was almost three in the morning. Groaning in despair, he flopped onto his left side, praying that if he closed his eyes he wouldn't see that horrible image again. For the past five hours, every time he closed his eyes he would see this horrible mauled face of a young girl with blonde hair and almost shredded blue eyes. It terrified him by how much detail it had, almost lifelike. Like it could reach out and grab him if he stayed too long...

_Creeeaaaak._

His heart rate stopped, and then he could hear it thumping loudly in his chest. As soon as he shot up, he saw that the door had been slightly pushed open to where he could almost see the entire kitchen. Eyes wide and heart thumping with fear, he could barely cover the whimper that escaped his lips with his shaking hand. The sigh of Blair calmed his nerves, however, making him fall back onto the soft cushion of his bed once again.

_"Meeeeoww..." _she yawned, too tired to realize how terrified the weapon seemed.

Soul's heart rate was beyond safe, and his wavelength was erratic. He prayed that Maka wouldn't sense it and wake up just to ask him what was wrong. That was the last thing he wanted, to worry his meister. After all that she must have worried about today, he thought she needed a break. So, he drew a long breath, forcing himself to shut his eyelids and sleep.

* * *

**I feel like this is incredibly to short to be a chapter. But there was no other place where I thought it would be suitable to end it. I hope you enjoyed, and please leave feedback because it encourages me to write more!**

**\- exdemonofheaven**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER (Update!)

**NOTE:**

**So many of you (more like only two) thought I should keep it like it is. The thing is, I think I could do a bit better. So, I'll leave it as it is, but tweak a few things in the published chapters to be more descriptive of what Soul is going through and what happens along the way. I'll keep the old version, and update it with the new version when I can. If you enjoy the old version more, I'll switch it back.  
Is this alright? Because I really want to excite everyone who reads this.**

**\- exdemonofheaven**


End file.
